


Decisions

by Thewholocked



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will get him out and I don't care about the consequences. I will get him out.</p>
<p>Tris and Tobias knew each other in Abnegation. This is a story of their escape and their way towards freedom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beatings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So i hope you enjoy this. It's a short story it just popped up in my head and i really wanted to write it down.  
> Reviews, comments and kudos are always appreciated!

**Tris**

My fingers tingle in anticipation. the street is quiet and the sky is clear. There is no noise, just peace. It's how it should be, this is Abnegation after all. I straighten my plain gray skirt when I reach the door step of his house. Tobias invited me over to his house. We usually spend these moments rebelling against our Abnegation teachings. His father is at work so we spend the time running around the house or trying to tackle each other. His father would probably die of shock if he ever saw us this way but we are careful.

  I put my hand on the door handle when I hear a muffled shout behind it. I don't think, I just burst into the room. The shout sounded painful. It sounded like Tobias.

It is Tobias. He is screaming.

  I run up the stairs to find its source. Marcus is hovering over him with a belt in his hand, his face is contorted. It's red and full of rage. His eyes show no mercy. Tobias is crouched, his eyes are shut. His lips form a thin line.

He sees me. His blue eyes go wide. Marcus turns around, the belt slips from his hand and falls on the floor.

I can't think. My eyes are burning with tears.

'Tobias,' I cry out.

I feel something else too; I feel rage.

'You monster,' I spit at Marcus. I run to Tobias to help him. I start crying.

'You were hurting him," I say as if it wasn't obvious. 'You monster.'

Tobias winces as I help him sit up.

'Beatrice, go.' He mumbles.

I stare at him.

'No,' I say. 'He was hurting you.'

'Beatrice just go, please. Just go,' he whispers.

Marcus is still in shock because he hasn't moved. Then he suddenly reaches for me. Tobias pushed me hard and I stumble forward

'GO!' He yells and I jump. I've never heard his voice like that. I can't think. I want to do something . I want to hit Marcus like he was hitting Tobias but I'm only ten. I can't possibly do that. I'm weak and small. I turn away and run. I am sobbing. I run as fast I can. Sobs take over me. I can't help him.

I run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tobias**

Marcus looks at me. The rage is gone. It's replaced by fear. He licks his lips.

'You know what to do,' he growls at me.

I nod eagerly. 'Yessir.'

I make a run for it. My back throbs and stings but I ignore it. I have to find her before she tells anyone else, before she makes it worst. but I know she won't make it worst. She'll understand, she always does. And I know exactly where to find her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tris**

I'm sobbing I can't help it. I saw how the belt hit him. I saw how his back arched, how he squeezed his eyes and stuffed his fist into his mouth to muffle his screaming.

And i didn't stop it. I couldn't stop it.

'Beatrice.'

I jump and turn around to find Tobias standing behind me.

I walk to him and wrap my arms around him. I hug him tightly and he winces. I pull back.

'No,' he whispers and hugs me. He squeezes me, trying to get some comfort. The tears are still running down my cheeks. We are in an abandoned building near the factionless sector. Tobias found it and we have been coming here ever since.

He pulls back and stares at me.

'Are you okay?' I whisper. It's a stupid thing to ask. Ofcourse he's not okay. Ofcourse not.

He nods.

'Beatrice-' he starts.

'Don't,' I say furiously. 'I'll tell them. I'll tell them what that monster did to you! I'll-'

'Beatrice please!' He exclaims loudly. He grabs my shoulders and squeezes them. 'He'll make it worse, please. His eye searching mine.

'Do you love me?' He whispers.

I nod.

'Are you my best friend?'

I nod again with eagerness.

'Then don't tell.'

'It's ridiculous!' I say. 'He beat you and you're telling me-'

'Where will I go Beatrice? If you tell them. Look just keep this quiet. Please?'

I don't nod this time.I just stare at him. He takes my face into his hands and forces me to look at him. Then he smiles and I know what he is going to say.

'It'll be our little secret.'

'Okay,' I say quietly. I know these secrets, I have been keeping them. Secret like why he keeps that blue statue in his room. Why his mother's stomach was flat when she was suppose to have a baby.

Tobias bursts into tears and I'm not surprised. I hug hum as tight as I can. His arms are around me so tight it hurts, but I let him.

'Beatrice,' he sobs.

'It's okay,' I whisper. 'It's okay. I'm here. It's okay.'

I rock him back and forth over and over again.

I have to get him out. I will get him out.

 

 


	2. Escape

**Tris**

I wait in the dusty old building. The floor is cold and hard. My back is against the wall and my eyes are closed. I wait for Tobias. Today is his aptitude test. I practiced what to say to him over and over again. I have to convince him to leave. I have to.

Marcus never stopped beating him. In fact, he made it worst; He locked him in the close, hit him with the belt, with his curled fist. Tobias wouldn't leave the house for days because of the bruises so i sneak into his house when Marcus is at work.

We are together now. I still remember that day, how could I forget. It was after a beating. His arms were around me and then he pulled back and touched his lips to mine. Just like that. I didn't hesitate, I just pulled him closer. I was grateful. He sometimes sneaks into my room at night and sometimes I sneak into his. We are quiet, we are abnegation after all. If there is one thing we are good at it's keeping quiet. But not anymore.

The door opens and I look up. Tobias us standing there. He looks pale and sweaty. He must have run here.

He offers me a small smile, sits down next to me and gives me a quick kiss.

'So?' I ask.

'It was as expected,' he says bitterly. I take his hand and squeeze it. I take a deep breath.

'You have to go,' I say quietly.

'No.'

'Tobias-'

'I'm not leaving you,' he says furiously. He turns to me, his expression hard. 'Do you hear me?'

'No,I don't,' I shoot back. 'You have to leave I won't let you stay here.'

'Beatrice I'm not going to leave you!'

'You have to leave or I'll leave this place myself,' I challenge him. I set my jaw. His face goes passive.

'No, you won't.'

'Try me.'

'Beatrice don't be ridiculous-'

'I'm not being ridiculous! You think I can stand this? Watch you get beaten? You are leaving and that's it!'

'You don't make my decisions for me, Tris.' He uses my nickname. His voice is quiet now; He's not angry anymore, he's thinking. That's a good sign.

'Think about it,' I say. 'We'll leave this place. Together. It's just two years.'

'Where will we go? Amity?' He laughs. I laugh too. 'No, not Amity.' Neither of us would fit in Amity. No way.

'I was thinking Dauntless,' I say. He looks at me with surprise.

"Dauntless?'

'Its the only place. I've always been fascinated by it. You know that.'

His eyes are thoughtful now. He is frowning, thinking.

'But-' he starts again.

'But nothing.' I chide. 'Go.' My voice softens. "Go and I'll follow you.'

'How can I leave you like this?' He whispers. 'Alone? I don't want you to leave your family.'.

'It's my decision,' I say firmly. I cup his cheek with my hand and bring my forehead to his.

'We'll be together,' I whisper. 'Safe.'

He stays there, his forehead against mine, breathing quietly. His eyes are closed.

'Safe,' he whispers.

I nod, smiling. I lean in and kiss him. He kisses me back. Hard, desperate. I know this affection. He wants comfort. He kisses me like this after a beating or when he is locked up in that closet. I know how terrified he is there.

We made the right choice.

I pull back, our nose sliding past each other.

'I'll follow you,' I whisper.

He just kisses me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it.


	3. Choosing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this! You can contact me at my tumblr:http://thewholocked.tumblr.com/  
> and a very special thanks to my best friend http://timetravelerinayellowsubmarine.tumblr.com/ for giving me the courage to write this and thanks for the beta :D I still hate typing though :P  
> Shall we?

**Tris**

I stand infront of the mirror. I look pale and small and like myself. Like Beatrice. Today is the Choosing Ceremony. Tobias will leave and I will stay here. I decided to attend the ceremony. I'm small so no one will notice my presence. Tobias is still reluctant to go, he still doesn't want to leave me but it's just two years.

I make my way downstairs and find Caleb sitting at the dinner table. As I make my way out of the door he asks, 'Going somewhere, Beatrice?'

'Yes,' I say thinking fast. 'I was thinking of taking a walk and then maybe helping mom with the volunteer work. I'll be back early.'

He nods and I slip out of the door. It's easy to lie to him. Now comes the hard part. I find a group of Abnegation making their way down to the Choosing Ceremony. They are quiet and their heads are lowered. None of them speak as I join them. My small size disguises me and I am thankful. I find a seat in the middle of the crowd where Tobias can see me easily. I didn't tell him I would he attending the ceremony. He didn't come to my house last night and I assumed it was because of Marcus. I don't dare turn to look around me. I don't want to be caught at the Choosing Ceremony.

It takes forever for Tobias's name to be called. My back feels stiff and I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. Finally, finally his name is called and I feel the ground beneath me sink. My mouth is dry.

 _Brace yourself_ , says a voice in my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tobias**

I make my way to the stage stiffly and take the knife from Max's hand, the Dauntless leader. The Dauntless have opened the ceremony this year.

I slice my hand with the knife and ignore the sharp pain. It is nothing to me; I've experienced far worse.

 _Go and I'll follow you_ , her voice whispers in my head.

My hand is trembling when it makes its way to the bowl.

 _This is for you Tris_ , I think and close my eyes shut.

I hear my blood sizzle on the coals.

'Dauntless'

The room us quiet. I don't hear a sound. Then there is shouting, cheering, applauding from the Dauntless. I look up to see my fathers face. I find Tris's instead.  
 Right in the middle.

She is smiling. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. She looks so proud.

'I love you,' she mouths. 'I love you so much.'

I want to say it back. I _need_ to say it back. But not here, not infront of hundreds of people. I smile a her.

I want to touch her, to tell her I'll miss her, to wipe those tears away but I can't. Her eyes are the last thing I see; a piercing blue colour. Her wide eyes staring at me. I make my way to the Dauntless, my new home.

Our new home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tris**

My head rests on the pillow. My fists curl into the sheets. I am curled into a ball, cold and lonely.

I cry myself to sleep that night.

 

 


	4. Visiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading it! And thank you Atifah for the beta!  
> And this chapter is dedicated to Atifah the pansycake ;D and to my friend Farwa. I love you guys!

**Tris**

Today is the visiting day and I'm going to visit Tobias in Dauntless. My hair are tied in a neat bun and my clothes are grey as ever. I make my way downstairs and find Caleb sitting at the dinner table.

'Where are you going?'he asks. He is frowning.

'I'm going to help out mom,'I tell him. I don't wait for an answer, I just go out and make my towards the train.

Just as I am about to reach the train tracks I hear footsteps behind. I freeze.

'Helping out mom, huh?' Says a voice behind me.

I press my lips together and turn around to find Caleb standing behind me.

"I know you're going to see him,' he says.

'Don't say anything to anyone, please, Caleb,' I say.

'Why?' He sneers. He never liked Tobias.

'Because if you do,' I threaten him. 'I will tell mom and dad about those books you're hiding in your room.' His face goes white.

'How did you know about that?' he asks.

'Tobias and I found them,' I say calmly. 'Now if you'll excuse me.' I turn around. I am about to take another step when he says, 'You are going leave.'

'So are you,' I turn my head back. 'Erudite?'

'Dauntless?'

I ignore him and start walking.

'It's going to break them.'

I know Caleb,' I say, my voice cracking a little, and keep walking.

I have thought about this over the years. It'll hurt them but they'll get over it. I know they will. They will want me to choose for myself. It is my life after all. This decision was scary enough to convince that I didn't belong in Abnegation. If I did belong there I would never think of leaving them but I did and that makes me selfish,. Maybe brave too.

I hear the train approaching. I understand that I have to jump. I am ready for it. The train slows down as it gets closer. I break into a run. The train is still fast for me but I find an open door. I grab the handle and climb in clumsily. Someone grabs my hand and hauls me in.

'Are you okay?' A man dressed in red clothes asks me. Amity.

'I'm fine, thank you,' I say with a polite smile.

'It should have stopped.' The man frowns.

'No, it's fine,' I assure him. I walk away before he can ask any more question. I wait patiently. I can imagine his face; full of surprise and happiness. He would be a little angry I know. For being stupid enough to visit him but I had to do it.

We finally reach the Dauntless sector. The train stops next the top of a tall building. The adults climb out and I follow them. A Dauntless man takes us down the stairs to the Dauntless compound. The path is dangerous; It's narrow and it has no railings. I see a Candor woman clutching her heart and complaining loudly. I smile.

I wait in the corner of the 'Pit' and try not to draw too much attention to myself. I fail to, ofcourse. I get stares and whispers. I keep my head down and wait for Tobias.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tobias**

I walk into the Pit looking for Shauna and Zeke. I promised I would let them introduce their parents to me. My knuckles are swollen and bleeding. I spend one good hour on the punching bag. I hit harder every time until my hands couldn't take it anymore.

I see her and I freeze.

Her head is down. She is avoiding the glances of people. She is picking at her cuticles. Her hair are tied in a tight bun. Her clothes are plain and grey.

She looks beautiful.

It hits me how much I have missed her. I make my way towards her. She lifts her head and grins when she sees me, her blue eyes sparkling.

I pull her into an embrace and hold her tight like I plan on never letting her go. Ever.

'Beatrice,' I say hating the way my voice cracks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tris**

He is hugging me so tight it hurts but I'm not complaining. He finally releases me and I take his hand.

"Hi,' I whisper leaning in for a kiss but he pulls back. He steers me to a corridor. It's dark and abandoned. The next thing I know he pushes me against a wall and kisses me hard. I kiss him back. My fingers threading into his short hair, his arms around my waist. Our kisses are frantic and we hold on tight to each other.

"I love you,'I whisper between the kisses and he whispers it back over and over again. We finally break apart, breathing heavily. He touch his forehead to mine.

"Hi,' he says. I can feel him smiling in the dark.

'You shouldn't have come,' he starts.

'Don't you dare,' I warn him playfully. 'It's our day,' I smile. I guide him back to the Pit. I need to see his face. He is grinning and so am I.

'Hey, Four!' I turn my head and see a girl walking towards us. She is tall with brown hair. Pretty, I notice. I try not to be jealous but it does't work. I raise my brows at him at the word 'Four'. He just grins wider. The girl stops before him and gapes at me.

'Is she who I think she is? she asks him, her expression incredulous. Tobias nods.

'Nice to meet you!' She exclaims holding out a hand. 'I'm Shauna!'

I take her hand into mind and shake it reluctantly. I've never shook hands with anyone before.

'I'm-' I begin.

'Oh I know! Tris right?' She grins.

'How-'

I look at Tobias curiously. He open his mouth to explain but is interrupted by someone else.

'Because he never shuts up about you,' calls a cheerful voice.

'Zeke,' Tobias warns.

The boy is short with dark skin and a wide smile. Handsome.

'He never shuts up about you! It's always Tris this, Tris that. You should see him when he drinks-'

Shauna smacks his arm hard. I laugh. Tobias turns red.

'We'd love to show you around but I think you two need time alone, yeah?' Shauna says.

'But I haven't even-' Zeke protests. He shuts up once Shauna gives him a glare and drags him away from us.

'Nice to see you,Tris!' Zeke calls out in a desperate attempt to free himself from Shauna's grip.

'And you!' I laugh. I look up at Tobias and smirk. His blush deepens.

'Let's go,' he says taking my hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tobias**

I take Tris to a secluded corner of the Pit, She is still smiling. She takes my hand and her smile vanishes. She gapes.

'Tobias?' She looks up at me, her eyes wide. I missed her so much.

'It's nothing,'I assure her, drinking her sight. Her eyes are wider, if that's possible. 'I was punching the bag before I came here.' She isn't satisfied.

'I'll put some salve on it, Tris, don't worry.'

'Okay,' she says, her voice low.

'So? How have you been?' I ask.

'Good. Life is the same. Old. Boring. I miss you like crazy.' She looks down.'It's getting harder.' I squeeze her hand. She looks up at me.

'Caleb caught me today.'

'Beatrice-'

'No, I took care of it,' she dismisses me. 'Threatened him.' She smirks a little. I can't help it, I grin. I remember how we sneaked into his room one day and found all those books wedged in the space of his dresser.

'You have to be careful,' I warn.

'I am careful. Okay enough about me. How are you?' She bites her lip. I lean in and give her a small kiss.

'I'm...' I think. 'Grand.' I frown. 'I'm excelling here, Tris. I beat everyone thanks to Marcus.'

'Marcus?'

'I can handle more beating than the others can.' I say not meeting her eyes. She wraps her arm around my waist. I wrap my arm around her shoulders. We stay quiet,

'I love you,' I murmur. She looks up and smiles. I smile back and steal another kiss.

'Just one more year,' she mutters.

'Yeah,'I say.'I suppose I can't stop you from coming here can I?' I quirk my eyebrows at her.

'Definitely not,' she smiles.

'Yeah that's what I thought.'

I release her and take her hand.

'C'mon,.' I say. 'You haven't even tried the cake yet!' I grin

I take her to the cafeteria and catch Eric's eye and he sneers. I ignore him. We talk for what feels like hours. I've missed this. I've missed _her_ , so much, I tell her a few things about combat like I told Shauna. If she is coming here she has to be prepared, no matter how strong she is.

With a gaping feeling in my chest I walk her back to the trains. She smiles and waves and I watch her disappear. I can wait another year. I hope everything goes fine by then.

 

 


	5. Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: This chapter contains weeennyy spoilers form Four.  
> Thank you a certain pansycake for the beta ;D  
> Enjoy

**Tris**

My head hits the pillow and I sigh. I run my hands over my face. It's getting hard. I wake up everyday to know that he is still not here with me. I wake up to know that I am alone. It's getting harder to face Caleb everyday. He gives me that guilty look every time he sees me. I try to ignore it. I do. I wish the next Visiting Day comes soon. I miss him so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tobias**

I let out a frustrated sigh.

Shauna has dragged me to a jewelry store and she has spend the last thirty minutes trying on pieces of earrings, nose rings and what not.

'Let's go, Shauna,' I say in an annoyed tone.

'Oh quit it, pansycake,' she grins.

'Pansycake? I ask raising my eyebrows at her. 'Really?'

'Just look around you might find something.' she waggles her brows at me. I roll my eyes.A locket catches my eye. It is simple with a black heart.

'See something you like?'

I look up. A woman with purple hair is standing before me.

'Yeah, I'll have this.' I say, ignoring the huge grin Shauna flashes me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tris**

The train stops for me this time. I climb in and watch the people around me.Caleb didn't stop me this time. He is still nervous about the books in his room. I saw him throw some of them away. I can't let him tell mom and dad about Dauntless and I didn't know why he is choosing Erudite at first but now I see it. He spends more time on his homework than anything else. He always gets the best grades. I always thought of him as a kind of Abnegation prodigy, perfect in everything he did. But not anymore. He is going to Erudite.

We reach the Dauntless sector and I make my way towards the Pit. Tobias is already waiting for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tobias**

I stand in the Pit waiting for Tris. My hand is curled around the locket so tightly that I'm sure it has left marks on my skin. She smiles when she sees me and I grin. I grab her hand and take her to my apartment.

'This is cozy,' she comments once we enter the room. She stares at the words 'Fear God Alone' painted on the wall. I take her arm to turn her around and kiss her. I feel her smile as she kisses me back. We kiss for what feels like forever. I pull back gasping for air. I touch her forehead to mine. She breaths against my face and looks down.

'What's that?' She asks. I look down and see that she pointing to the locket on the floor. I turn red and grab it in my hand; It must have slipped.

'This is uh..' I scratch the back of my neck. My face feels hot. She grins and takes it from me.I look up and she her wide eyes, full of surprise.

'It's beautiful,' she whispers.

I kiss her again and then I remember we don't have much time. I have to tell her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tris**

Tobias pulls away from me suddenly and I frown.

'What-' I start but he shakes his head. He takes my arm and leads me to his bed. I sit down and he sits next to me.

'We don't have much time,' he tells me.'I found something, Beatrice.' I smile despite the seriousness of the situation.

'What?' he asks me.

Nothing,' I say. 'It's just I missed you.' I look up. 'I missed you saying my name and I-'

'I missed you too, Tris,' he says. 'So much but this is really important.'

'What?' I ask. He is starting to scare me now. There is so much I want to ask him. I grip the locket tighter, He puts his hand over my curled fist, trying to give me some comfort.

'My mother,' he says. He lifts his eyes to mine; they are dark. 'She's alive.' I gape at him.

'What? How?'

'She faked it, faked it all. There was no body, Tris.' He says bitterly. 'She left me, with him, alone.' he sets his jaw. He takes a deep breath. I squeeze his hand.

'Tobias,'I whisper. He closes his eyes. I don't know what to say.

'She told me the city is changing. I found something.' He searches his pockets and takes out a small flash drive. 'Erudite is going to make war on Abnegation. These are the war plans. Now, I don't know how and I don't know how to stop it.'

'The articles,' I say in a disbelieving tone. 'They make sense.'

'You can't come here.'

If I wasn't sitting so close to him I wouldn't have heard what he just said.

'Don't you-' I start my face hot.

'It isn't safe here,' he says furiously. 'My instructor,Tris, he died. He was Divergent. We shouldn't have come here.'

'But you don't know-'

'What if you are?' He says. I see nothing but anger and regret in his eyes. 'You can't stay here, they'll kill you.' I don't say anything. I can't even think straight.

'We could leave,' he suggests.

'Leave?'

'Evelyn could take us in! We could live in peace.'

'How can we be _factionless_?'

'I won't let them get to you!' He nearly shouts. 'Not you!'

I take his face in my hands, trying to calm him down.

' _I_ won't let them,' I say sternly. 'We made this decision together!'

'We should have stayed.'

'It doesn't matter now!' I say loudly. He stays quiet.

'We have a bigger problem here,' I say, my voice barely a whisper.

'Beatrice, what are we going to do?'

'I have an idea,'I say. 'Okay so we can't do anything but my dad can. Your dad can!'

'Marcus?' he laughs bitterly.

'Okay, my dad then,' I correct myself. 'Give me that flash drive, he can handle it!'

He hands me the flash drive.

'You'd have to tell him.'

'I know.' I look down, trying to ignore the gaping feeling in my chest.

'Here.' I look up. Tobias is smiling. 'Let me put that one you.' He gesture at the locket in my hand. I smile back. He fastens it around my neck, his hand grazing my neck, my shoulders, my arms. His hands fit perfectly into mine.

'I could handle it,' he says. His voice is quiet. 'The Divergent thing.'

'How?' I ask.

'I'm the instructor.' He tells me about how Max wanted him to be one of the Dauntless leaders and how he realize they wanted him to be a puppet to do their dirty work for them. How he got into the security and found the war plans.

'I want to make sure we could get out,' he says and I nod.

'So?' I ask, trying to humor him. 'How does it feel like to be an instructor?'

'It is...intimidating,' he grins and leans toward me. 'Now, enough.' His voice is low. 'We don't have much time.'

I grin and kiss him slipping my arms around his shoulders.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may or may not be the second last chapter.  
> I hope you guys loved it :)


	6. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this story was intended to be short. I had couple of ending in my mind but with help from my beta and the greatest person in the 'verse Atifah I decided to go with this one. There will be an epilogue.

**Tris**

'Dad?'

My father looks up. We are in the living room. Yesterday I brought the flash drive from Tobias. Today is the day I tell my family everything for the sake of our future.

'Yes?' He asks. He takes his glasses off and turns his attention towards me. I avoid his gaze. My mouth goes dry.

'I have to talk to you about...something.' I manage, sitting across from him in my mom's chair.

'What is it?'

'Tobias he-' I stop and close my eyes.

 _Get it together_ , says a voice in my head. I realize it's Tobias's.

I start again telling him everything. How Tobias and I decided to go to Dauntless, how I visited him during the visiting days. He does not interrupt me and I am not surprised, this is how we talk in Abnegation but I can see the shock in his eyes and the set of his jaw.

'There's more,' I say and I take out the flash drive and hand it to him.

'What is this?' he asks and I finally look at him.

'War plans,' I say calmly and surprise myself. 'Tobias he-he is in security. He found these, he hacked into the system.'

'War?' His mouth is open sightly.

'On Abnegation. Erudite is going to declare war on us. We can't do anything,Tobias and I, but you can.'

He nods. 'I'll take care of it.'

If my dad is angry he doesn't show it. Years of Abnegation practice has taught him that.

'Aren't you going to say anything?' I ask my voice trembling a little.

'About what?'

'Dauntless.' I murmur.

'No, he's not.' My mom approaches us form the kitchen and puts her hand on my head, stroking my hair.

'This is your life,' she tells me softly. I look up at her. 'If we told you to stay we wouldn't belong here.'

I nod. A few tears slip down my cheeks.

'I'm going to miss you,' I whisper I get up and hug her. My dad gets up and puts his hand on my arm, comforting me.

'We're going to miss you too.' I smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tobias**

'Are you okay?' Shauna asks me. We are sitting in the cafeteria and I have been staring at my food for too long, poking at the chicken.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I say shortly. She nods. I hope Tris has told her parents. I really hate distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tris**

There is a knock on my bedroom door.

'Come in,' I say. I am sitting on my bed, staring at the wall and thinking about the aptitude test.

'Beatrice.' It is Caleb.

'What?' I ask, looking up.

'I heard what you told them.' He sits down next to me. He looks pale.

'Are you feeling okay?' I ask pressing my palm against his forehead.

'Yeah it's just-' he licks his lips, unsure of what to say. He shakes his head as if to clear his head. 'Erudite.'

'I know.'

'You know,' he says, his voice cracking. 'I always thought they were so fascinating. I always looked up at them. I thought they were so sharp and now-' He shakes his head blinking rapidly. 'I understand now. Why he hates them so much. Why he hates Jeanine so much.'

I take his hand and give it a squeeze.

'Well, what did you decide then?' I ask him.

'I'm gonna stay,' he sniffs. 'I'm not going there.' He gets up and walks out of my room, closing the door behind him. I consider going after him but instead I lay down on my bed and think of the aptitude test again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tris**

Jeanine and Max were arrested a week later. No one knows what happened to them.

A man named Harrison is made the Dauntless representative. A woman named Cara is made Erudite representative. I wish someone would arrest Marcus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tris**

A video is released by the Abnegation about a woman named Amanda Ritter.I don't know what to think anymore. I wonder what Tobias makes of this. I feel cold and lonely and I need him right now more than I need anyone. That thought is enough to make me burst into tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tobias**

The video has caused a chaos here. No one is allowed to enter or leave the compound. I need to see Tris. Someone shouts something about metal birds in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tris**

My mom calls me out. It is afternoon, a day after the video released. Everyone is out. People are pointing at the sky. Huge bird-like metal machines are in the sky. My mom squeezes my shoulder. She looks at me, at Caleb , at my dad. Her eyes are swimming in tears. She is starting to scare me.

'I love you,' she tells us.'No matter what.' My dad kisses her forehead. I suddenly long for Tobias.

Something drops from the sky. There is smoke everywhere. I cough, I can't breathe. I shout for my parents, for Caleb. I cant see anything.

I can see Tobias's eyes and everything goes blank.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at first I'd like to thank you all for reading and loving this :D I loved writing it!.  
> Thank you Atifah for the support and the help AND the beta :D. Farwa, this one is for you!  
> And yes I released the memory serum in the last chapter  
> Check out the lovely and awesome Atifah: http://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwaitingforlight/profile

**Tris**

Today is the Choosing ceremony. I will choose Abnegation like I'm suppose to. The thing is I feel like something is off and that something is wrong. I feel like my whole being is trying to tell me something, something that was taken away from me. I can't understand it. I feel like I'm making the wrong decision. I told my mom about this and she said I have cold feet and that I'm nervous. I don't believe her. I feel like something is missing. I cry myself to sleep every night and I don't know why.

It's not the first time I'm feeling like this. Everyday that I wake up, do my chores of the day, help the factionless like I'm suppose to, make dinner I feel like this is not what I'm suppose to do. I have a gaping feeling in my chest every time I see the Dauntless at school. Like I long for something, like I ache for it, but I just don't know what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tobias**

Zeke keeps telling me I should live in the Pit like the rest of them. I refuse every time.

'Are you sure you're Dauntless-born?' He always asks then.

I don't answer. I'm not so sure myself but I've lived in Dauntless for as long as I can remember. I've been told that my parents died when I was very young so I don't really remember them.

I dream about this girl sometimes. Short, blond with wide eyes. i feel like she haunts me all the time. I wish I could explain it but i just can't. I told Zeke and Shauna about this but they said it was nothing to be worried about. I'm not convinced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Zeke, I'm not going to the Choosing Ceremony,' I say firmly.

Zeke sighs. We are in his apartment. It is dirty and there are clothes scattered everywhere. I wrinkle my nose. I don't know why I do that, I am Dauntless after all.

'It'll be good for you. You'll know your initiates,' he argues.

'I don't need to got to the Choosing Ceremony to know my initiates,' I shoot back.

In the end he wins. I don't know why I agreed with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit among the Dauntless. I still can't believe Zeke convinced me to come here. Tori sits next to me and tells me to quit sulking. I scowl at her.

I have no idea how this will help me with the initiates. Tori tells me Amar, my former instructor, use to do this when he was training the initiates. I nod.

I see her and I freeze. A name comes in my mind but I can't quite place it. She is short and blond. She's the girl who haunts in my dreams but it can't be her.

She turn around and our eyes meet. 

 

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tris**

We take a seat in the crowd. I feel cold and numb. Caleb takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. I squeeze back.

'It'll be okay,' I whisper in his ear. He doesn't respond.

The Ceremony starts and I hold my breath every time a name is announced, every time the blood hits the contents of the bowls.

'Prior, Caleb.'

'Good luck,' I tell him. He gets up and stumble towards the stage. I watch him take the knife from Marcus, our faction representative. I watch him slit his own palm, I watch the blood drop in the wrong bowl.

Erudite.

The room goes quiet. I freeze. Caleb, Caleb in Erudite. I never saw it coming, he was always so perfect. He-

'Prior, Beatrice.'

I get up and look at my parents. Their faces are passive but their eyes are wide in surprise.I walk to the stage, take the knife from Marcus. I turn around and find a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

I remember. I remember the smoke all around.I remember coughing everywhere and-

Tobias.

I cut my hand too deep. My blood sizzles on the coals.

'Dauntless.'

A tear slips down my cheek.

 

 

 


End file.
